6th Sense
by JuliaLovesCupcakes
Summary: I just have this weird feeling that... that..." I trailed off, leaning my chin against my hand. "That what?" Tawni said slowly. I shrugged. "That something terrible's going to happen." Multi-chapter- rated T. Slight Channy.


**Disclaimer: I own Sonny With A Chance and all of its characters. ((that's called sarcasm, kids.))**

**So yeah.. um.. I kinda felt like writing a drama-y thing... d: yeah, haha. Any comments/opinions are welcome. So enjoy. (:**

**

* * *

**

**s i x t h s.e.n.s.e**

_-I must be paranoid...-_

**Sonny's POV**

I ran a brush slowly through my hair, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I heaved a deep sigh and set the brush down on the vanity before half-smiling to myself in an attempt to conceal my inner feelings of dread. Somehow, the sneaking suspition that something bad--_very_ bad--would happen today had been creeping through the back of my mind all morning, and I just couldn't shake the feeling. Something seemed wrong and I couldn't deny it.

My train of thought was interrupted when the door flew open. Tawni sauntered into the room, the high heels of her boots clicking against the hardwood as she walked. She spun around in front of the mirror, admiring herself.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, still gazing absent-mindedly at my reflection. Moments later, Tawni noticed me and put her hand on her hips. "Sonny, come on, we-" she stopped when she saw my expression. "What's up with you?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" I asked, watching her through the mirror. She walked over to me and stood at the back of my chair. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she grumbled, once again admiring herself in the mirror.

"I just have this weird feeling that... that..." I trailed off, leaning my chin against my hand.

"That what?" Tawni said slowly.

I shrugged. "That something terrible's going to happen."

"Psh. I should've known it was something stupid. Now hurry up and get to rehearsal," Tawni demanded, spinning on her heel and hurrying out of the room.

I expected her to react that way. Afterall, this is Tawni we're talking about. But I just tried to shrug off this whole preminition thing and focus on the show. _It's all in your head, Sonny. It's all in your head._ I told myself over and over again in my mind. I hopped up from my chair and ran off to rehearsal.

~*~*~*~

As soon as I arrived on the set, Marshall greeted me rather... exuberently. "Sonny, Sonny! This nice little boy wants to speak to you," he said, handing me a phone.

"U-um, okay, awesome," I said, half-smiling. It probably looked pretty fake, as I noticed Tawni rolling her eyes at me. I took the phone from Marshall and hesitantly raised it to my ear.

"Hi, Sonny Munroe speaking," I said, trying to sound as perky as possible.

"Sonny, I'm your biggest fan! Do you think you could come visit my house tomorrow at 11:00am?" an odd-sounding voice replied at the other end of the line.

I pressed the phone against my chest and looked to Marshall. "He wants me to come to his house," I muttered, feeling very uneasy. Marshall laughed.

"It'd be a good idea, Sonny," he assured. "It'd be good for publicity."

Ugh. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I heard the little bit about publicity- now I knew that Marshall would make me go. Dammit. "O-okay, I guess you're right." I lifted the phone back to my ear. "I'd be glad to." In reality, I was dreading this. I would rather be stuck in a 5-by-5 closet with Tawni for a week than go to some random stranger's house, especially when I had been feeling quite uneasy recently. Not to mention that something about that voice sounded very, very odd.

"Great! Be there at 11:00am! It's down the road from your studio. Just turn left twice and it's the first house on the right," the voice chimed. Whoever was on the other end of the line quickly hung up, and the loud 'beeeep' echoed through my ear as I stood there, motionless. This was seriously freaking me out, but I would have to grin and bear it. Maybe this had something to do with that feeling earlier...

"Sonny? Sonny.. SONNY!" Tawni screeched, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I jumped back and dropped the phone, snapping out of the daze.

"Oh, um, sorry," I stuttered, embarrassed. Marshall looked at me quizzically. "What'd he say?"

I gulped. "He wants me to meet him at his house tomorrow morning..."

"Oh, wonderful! Did he give you directions?" he asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Good. You can drive yourself," Marshall grinned. "Well, girls, we better get to rehearsing."

I sighed. I loved Marshall--he was a very good friend of mine--but sometimes, he could be so gullible. Now that I was in the public eye, I couldn't just go to some stranger's house _alone..._ But Tawni and I were doing another "check it out girls" sketch today, so hopefully that could take my mind off of everything.

I hurried to the costume closet and grabbed my outfit before running back to the stage.

* * *

Please press that beautiful button riiight down there... (:

So, hit or miss? xD


End file.
